The present invention relates to missile systems and pertains particularly to a system for launching man-portable missiles from aircraft.
Military aircraft typically provide close support for infantry and other troops. Such military aircraft are normally equipped with launchers for firing missiles and other types of weapons.
Helicopter aircraft frequently provide much closer support than other aircraft and are frequently stationed in close proximity to ground troop camps and the like. Ground troops typically handle a wide arsenal of weapons available to them, including anti-aircraft rocket missiles. Many of these rocket missiles are self-guided "fire-and-forget" types designed for man-portable tube-launched shoulder firing. These weapons are capable of destroying aircraft in flight and destroying or disabling armored ground equipment such as tanks and the like. A prime example of such weapons is the man-portable, tube-launched anti-aircraft weapon called Stinger.
Because of the capabilities of such missiles, it is desirable that aircraft launchers be available for these weapons. In particular, it is desirable that launchers capable of launching these weapons with no modification or minimal modification be available.